A Night Alone
by White Shade
Summary: The more...explicit...version of Chapter Nineteen from Once Upon a Deal, my current fanfic. A night to themselves finally, since Rumpelstiltskin and Maria returned to her village. Rumpel/OC. One shot. Please review.


A/N: I know it's shorter, but do not despair, there are more surprises coming!

**A Night Alone**

"Now don't go on tellin' me you're tired," Rumpelstiltskin said, laying back on the bed.

"As a matter of fact I am," I replied, laying down and covering myself with the soft, fuzzy, warm blankets that were sprawled all along my bed. He crawled in next to me, turning me around so I lay on my back rather than my side.

"I think I can change your mind, at least, just for tonight," he said softly in that persuasive, smooth tone he held as if he were about to make a deal with me.

I leaned up very close to him, touching my nose to his, our lips practically there but not quite yet.

"Prove it," I said, lying back down, and that's when I was met with a passionate kiss, tongue fearless of the consequences.

I found myself instantly falling for this again, unable to resist him. Naturally, I kissed back, and I knew I could become the same toxic to him as he was to me.

When the leather layers came off, I felt more of his skin, though that just made me want him even more. As he trailed his hands along my sides, I had to restrict the moan from escaping my throat; that was vastly difficult. I felt him sliding up my shirt to feel my skin, and that's when I kissed him more deeply, settling down into a comfortable position as he followed on top of me. Now, I just wanted even more of him.

My top layer of clothing was lifted off of me until he reached the halter I wore under everything I owned. We were still locked to each other by pure wanting, and when we finally released for the first time, out of breath, I admitted it.

"Okay, you've changed my mind," I sighed, though I was cut off after that as Rumpelstiltskin kissed against my neck and his hand began exploring other areas of my body. I received no reply; however, words were no longer necessary.

* * *

><p>With him in only a loose red undershirt and leggings, and me in only my halter and skirt I wore that night, we stared into each other's eyes for what felt like minutes. We kissed again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck while Rumpelstiltskin slowly slid off my skirt. I could feel one finger from each hand, but that's all it took. On my own, I slid my legs through the rest of the skirt and with my right foot, I flung it to the side of the bed.<p>

I took my own hands and moved them to his chest, and as we continued kissing, I pushed back his red undershirt until I was able to get it off of him completely. He hadn't come completely on top of me yet, but I felt his leggings becoming lower and lower. But, both of his hands had already been working at my halter. His magic...

It was now I realized I hadn't worn any underwear to bed, but I knew why. The laundry needed to be done. My halter came off, exposing my breasts to him, and he stared for a while. I never was too fond of them, but I suppose men take it differently than I would. Rumpelstiltskin ran a hand from my side all the way up to my left breast, and then he kissed me slower, with less tongue than before. I inhaled sharply, for his touch was that good. He then did the same with the other and I made sure he was closer to me than before.

It was when he came down closer to me I received another surprise. Our kiss released.

"Someone's excited," I whispered, shutting my eyes tightly. His hands came off my breasts.

"It doesn't take much, _trust_ me dearie," he replied in a quieter tone, and then he slithered his body down between my legs. "it's _you_ I may have to rile up."

Before I could even think another thought, I felt him part my labia, and his tongue gracefully maneuvered its way along the inside. I went insane. That felt extraordinary, almost torturous. The real torture didn't happen until he suddenly stopped without warning. I looked down to see him scaling me with his eyes. After spiting as far out as the window, he came closer to me, both hands grasping either of my breasts, and he settled into a comfortable position.

Automatically, our kissing became faster and our hips gradually began to move up and down. I could still taste apples as our tongues clashed, and quickly, the moment came to where he was thrusting inside of me.

Every time we came closer for a brief second, it felt so amazing. I couldn't even describe the feeling inside of me as we continued this. There was no better feeling that I'd ever felt, and it simply reminded me as to how much I'd fallen for this guy. I trusted him this much.

His hands traced to my sides, gently leaving an invisible trail, giving me a chill up my spine. Another thrust and I was engrossed in pure agonizing satisfaction. I had already traced lines along his backside and pretty soon, I gripped his back, almost clawing at it, wanting more.

Our breathing got heavier and we took less breaks between kissing. My hands tangled in his hair and his stayed above my naked body. He thrusted again, and I felt a change come over me. That was almost too perfect.

A moan escaped my lips then and he became faster until I thrusted my head back because of the pain and pleasure he'd just brought onto me. Rumpelstiltskin followed me, kissing on my neck, leaving hot breath behind. I knew I had come at that moment.

Apparently, he'd been satisfied shortly after, and finally we let each other have some air. Both panting and one of us being tired now, I stared at him as he lay on top of me. I could feel his heart for sure.

"You okay?" I asked, turning him over after his penis had ejected itself from its excited state and out of me. Kissing me again, I took that as a yes.

"You haven't the slightest idea," he whispered.

I reached over the side of the bed while he wasn't holding onto me to grab my halter. I decided to get out of bed for a moment, and I dug up a pair of underwear. The last of them too, and then I went back to the bed, where I saw he'd already used magic to put his undergarments back on. He didn't even have to move, the lucky bastard.

I climbed back into the bed and yawned rather ostentatiously. Rumpelstiltskin embraced me with a firm grip, though it was not disagreeable. I rested my head upon his chest, where I felt beads of sweat lingering upon it. Not caring, I dug my head into his neck and fell asleep beside him.


End file.
